Estrella de Navidad
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: La primera Navidad de Sophie en el castillo ambulante como la prometida del mago Howl resulta bastante más agitada de lo esperado. Cada uno parece ir a lo suyo y Howl está muy raro. ¿Tendrán la fiesta en paz?
1. Recado de Navidad

Después de cerca de una eternidad sin escribir (ni dibujar, todo sea dicho) nada, como milagro navideño tenemos que me he dignado a escribir algo! (¡¡¡aleluya!!!).

Mi primer fic de El Castillo Ambulante, y no sé cómo me habrá quedado... Lo cierto es que he mezclado un poco la película con el libro; el escenario es el de la peli (sale Marco en lugar de Michael, el castillo tiene patas, etc.), pero tiene detalles exclusivos del libro: la Bruja del Páramo no está por ninguna parte (admitámoslo, nadie tiene un corazón lo suficientemente grande como para acoger en su casa a una persona con semejante tendencia a jorobarle la vida a las pobre sombrereras del pueblo XD), Sophie tiene hermanas, y, lo más importante, también tiene bastante carácter. He evitado no hablar mucho de los colores de pelo de los protagonistas porque ahí sí que hay lío XD De todos modos, espero que sepáis perdonarme si en algún párrafo hago una mezcla extraña de las personalidades del libro y la peli de los personajes o llamo a Marco Michael.

Dedico este fic a mi amiga Deraka, que hace tiempo que no la veo escribiendo por aquí... Sé que le gustó mucho El Castillo Ambulante (puede que el libro más, no estoy muy seguro XD), y espero que se alegre de ver esto por aquí como regalo de Navidad (cutre... pero regalo!). Lamento no haber podido incluir a las hermanas de Sophie (sólo son mencionadas...), sé que te hubiera encantado algo en plan "Nochebuena con Howl y la familia Sophie al completo, con tooodos los prometidos incluidos"... Pero he de admitir que me leí el libro por última vez en verano y no lo tengo lo suficientemente fresco como para aventurarme en semejante proyecto XD Pero hubiera sido bueno, claro que sí! En fin, feliz Navidad y espero tu opinión!

Y la de todos... claro XD Espero que os guste y feliz Navidad (por cierto, estoy leyendo a Pratchett últimamente, así que si el narrador suena raro y singular, me escudaré con ello XD).

* * *

_**Estrella de Navidad**_

**Capítulo I: Recado de Navidad**

Sólo quedaban unos pocos días para la Navidad, y en Market Chipping no podía ser mayor el ajetreo. Ya habían caído las primeras nevadas y la ciudad ofrecía el clásico aspecto de postal navideña; con sus tejados blancos y una ingente cantidad de muñecos de nieve invadiendo las calles. Era una perfecta tarde para pasarla en casa acurrucado junto al fuego o para echar una buena batalla de bolas de nieve si a uno le quedaba energía suficiente. En cualquier caso, pocos eran los que tenían la suerte de poder dedicarse a esa pacífica labor, ya que la inmensa mayoría de los habitantes iban de un lado a otro… haciendo compras navideñas.

La despensa tenía que estar llena para la ocasión, y no podían dejarse los regalos hasta el último día o si no la gente se lo llevaba todo. Las pequeñas tiendas de juguetes de la ciudad hacían un buen negocio dada la avalancha de clientes que se presentaban a trompicones, peleándose por llevarse el último tren de madera o la única cometa roja que había en el estante. Y también estaba la cena de Nochevieja, que resultaba una excusa magnífica para que los tenderos sacaran los vinos que tenían guardados en los sótanos (algunos no desde hacía tanto tiempo como intentaban aparentar) para que el transeúnte medio con dinero en el bolsillo y un claro problema de indecisión a la hora de plantearse el menú para la comida con la familia hallara milagrosamente la inspiración y se llevara un par de botellas… y algo de jamón, ya que estaba.

--------------

Entre el bullicio, intentando abrirse paso como le era posible, un niño pequeño de pelo claro cargaba con una cesta casi llena mientras trataba de descifrar la ilegible caligrafía de la lista que llevaba en las manos. Era letra de mago; y los magos, como los médicos, parecían no saber que ellos no eran los únicos que iban a tener que leer lo que escribían.

Junto al niño, un perrito que bien podría haber sido confundido con una moqueta particularmente vivaracha, trotaba lastimosamente, como si cada paso le costara la misma vida. Y sin embargo, avanzaba al mismo ritmo que el niño, escurriéndose por entre las piernas de la gente y gruñendo cuando hacía falta que alguien se echara a un lado.

Marco trató de buscar el bolsillo en el que llevaba el dinero para ver si tendría suficiente para completar la lista. Llevaba demasiada ropa puesta… con demasiados bolsillos. Tener a una chica en casa tenía muchas ventajas: había cubiertos limpios más a menudo, la ropa ya no olía rara y uno podía comer más cosas aparte de huevos con panceta. Pero luego había una serie de contras, como que estaba terminantemente prohibido que un niño saliera de casa en pleno invierno si no llevaba encima su propio peso en ropas de abrigo.

-¡Con tanta ropa encima no voy a poder moverme por la calle! –había intentado quejarse, aflojándose la bufanda.

-No seas crío, Marco –le había dicho Sophie-. Cuando estabas solo con Howl te dejaba salir como te diera la gana, por eso te resfriabas.

-Sí ¡pero al menos podía respirar!

Marco sabía que era un niño y que podía ser relativamente irresponsable… Pero con Sophie, ni siquiera tenía permitido serlo un poquito. En cualquier caso, sabía que era por su bien. Sólo que, por costumbre, a uno le gusta quejarse de esas cosas.

-Bueno, pues tendré que volver mañana –dijo un tanto desesperanzado.

De nuevo, Howl no le había dado suficiente dinero. Llevaba unos días distraído, por lo visto porque estaba metido hasta las cejas en una especie de "proyecto personal secreto del que no tengo por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, y a ti menos, Sophie, así que deja de husmear por mi habitación o voy a tener que poner una cerradura nueva". Y tal era la obsesión del mago con sus propios "actos de mago", que parecía no prestar atención a nada más. Por eso, cada vez que mandaba a Marco a la compra le daba una bolsa llena de una suma de dinero aleatoria, que bien podía excederse de forma desorbitada o no llegar a ser ni la mitad de lo que el niño iba a necesitar. Pero Marco se lo perdonaba. Sabía que su maestro tenía cosas importantes que hacer, y el chico no era tonto. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que pretendía, aunque pocas conclusiones podía sacar de lo que le había visto hacer en las contadas ocasiones en las que había tenido que subir a ayudarlo a preparar algunos detalles. Naturalmente, no le había contado nada a Sophie, ella lo hubiera matado sólo de haber sabido que había tenido algo que ver con la "Obsesión de Howl", como ella se refería al proyecto.

-Venga, volvamos al castillo –dijo el niño al perro, que empezó a dar lo que parecían ser saltitos de alegría ante la expectativa de una casita caliente.

--------------

Las fiestas del invierno eran bonitas; con sus juegos, sus bailes, sus reuniones familiares y, claro está, las discusiones.


	2. Secreto de Navidad

**Capítulo II: Secreto de Navidad**

-¡Sophie! –se oía desde la chimenea-. ¡Más leña, que me estoy apagando!

-Ya voy, ya voy…

La joven echó un par de troncos a la chimenea, algo escamada porque el demonio de fuego de la casa no paraba de pedirle cada vez más. Si se quedaban sin leña no iba a ser ella precisamente la que saliera a buscarla.

-¿No estas muy glotón últimamente?

-Es que hace mucho frío, cuanto más calor acumule menos posibilidades tengo de apagarme.

-¿Y no será que te estas aprovechando de que hay que calentar el castillo?

El demonio miro para otro lado, como si no hubiera oído la pregunta.

Después de que el castillo fuera destruido unos meses atrás, Howl había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano para reestructurarlo pieza por pieza. Y, como buen mago que era, lo había conseguido. Ahora que ya no le resultaba tan peligroso ser quien era, bien podría haberse comprado una casita junto al mar y vivir tranquilo durante el resto de sus días con Sophie, su aprendiz, el perro y el demonio de fuego malhablado de la chimenea. Pero, ya fuera por costumbre o porque en el fondo era un sentimental al que le gustaba vivir en una cara con patas, el hechicero había preferido conservar su vivienda enteramente mágica; con sus puertas múltiples y su ubicación deslocalizada. También ayudó bastante que Calcifer, el demonio, decidiera volver para quedarse con ellos. Sin él, no había castillo ambulante que valiera (ni agua caliente tampoco).

Y pensar que en esos momentos el demonio podría estar libre como un pájaro, paseando tranquilamente por los helados parajes del reino, a la intemperie y soportando la ocasional caída de lluvias, granizos y demás fenómenos meteorológicos apagafuegos… Definitivamente, había elegido bien. Ser la fuente de alimentación de un castillo ambulante era un precio pequeño si podía vivir a salvo durante el milenio que probablemente le quedaba de vida.

Un sonoro estruendo se oyó en el piso de arriba. Sophie movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Probablemente su prometido acababa de descubrir una vez más una nueva forma de no conseguir lo que quiera que intentara conseguir. Era un gran mago, y una buena persona (detrás de su fachada de mala persona, que a su vez se escondía detrás de otra fachada de buena persona, como las tartas), pero a veces se obsesionaba demasiado con las cosas, hasta el punto de dejar de lado a sus amigos, a su prometida… y a la urgente necesidad de alimentar a Calcifer durante su ausencia; ya eran dos las veces que Sophie había vuelto del pueblo y se había encontrado al demonio reducido a una chispita azul. Naturalmente, Calcifer era bastante resistente, sobre todo después del incidente con la Bruja del Páramo y el cubo de agua. Pero ahora que ya no custodiaba su corazón, Howl le echaba tanta cuenta como a los otros… Tanta cuenta como le echaba a la propia Sophie: poca, tirando a ninguna. Ya podía estar trabajando en un conjuro para cambiar de color la luna o algo de una magnitud similar.

-Oye, Calcifer. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que está haciendo Howl allá arriba?

-Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas esta semana. ¡Ya no hay contrato! Ya no sé lo que él sabe. ¡Y no! No tengo imaginación suficiente como para hacerme una idea.

Aún sabiendo que el demonio de fuego podía mentirle como si nada, Sophie decidió no insistir. Se había cansado de limpiar las huellas de barro de las botas de Howl, que salía varias veces cada noche con sólo Dios sabe que propósito. Y la cuestión era que no había manera de sonsacarle nada.

-Debes de estar perdiendo tu habilidad –solía decir Calcifer cuando Sophie sacaba el tema durante alguna de sus conversaciones-. No es que sea gran cosa, pero he de admitir que poca gente es capaz de manipular a Howl como tú lo haces… Sí no te dice nada debe tratarse de algo bastante grande.

¿Era esa la vida que le esperaba? Le asustaba la idea de hacerse vieja (esta vez de forma natural) junto a un hombre que cada vez estaría más obsesionado con sus runas ancestrales y sus pociones milagrosas. Había oído que enamorarse de un mago podía arruinarle a uno la vida, sobre todo si el mago acababa convirtiéndose en el clásico estereotipo de anciano barbudo medio chiflado por culpa de una intoxicación mercúrica.

--------------

Marco entró justo cuando Sophie estaba a punto de reflexionar sobre la idea de echar abajo a martillazos la puerta del mago y sonsacarle por las malas lo que sólo él sabía. El niño volvía a traer la cesta no tan llena como debería, algo que era, de nuevo, culpa del "ejemplo a seguir" que tenía por maestro. Sin embargo, cargaba con un pequeño arbolito de Navidad que el perro que lo seguía no paraba de rondar con gesto curioso.

-Howl ha vuelto a equivocarse al darte el dinero ¿no? –dijo la chica, ayudando al Marco a quitarse los abrigos en los que estaba embutido.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, hubiera sido más incómodo tener que cargar con la cesta llena a rebosar. Por cierto, he comprado esto con mi propio dinero –dijo, intentando poner de pie el arbolito.

Pero la sombrerera no prestó atención a la adquisición de Marco, tal era su enfado con el mago que trasteaba en el piso de arriba.

-Mañana iremos tú y yo a comprar lo que falta. Si Howl quiere cena que se la haga él mismo, yo voy a estar ocupada. Deberíamos haber ido juntos desde el principio.

-Sophie… -dijo el chico, sin saber como continuar.

Lo cierto es que había traído el árbol sólo para distraerla de pensar en Howl y sus secretos. Pero había hecho poco efecto. Atento al gesto goloso de Calcifer, puso el diminuto abeto en la otra punta de la habitación, lejos del alcance de los hilillos de fuego que tenía por brazos el demonio.

-Marco, sube a cambiarte las botas –ordenó Sophie, quien, como todas las mujeres con carácter y una buena excusa para estar enfadadas, no tenía nada que envidiar a un buen dictador.

El niño hubiera preferido quedarse un rato junto al fuego, pero no se atrevió a protestar. Fue entonces cuando se quedó helado al pie de la escalera. Sophie iba a limpiar las pisadas de Marco, pero se le quitaron las ganas al ver lo que Marco había visto.

-Vaya, feliz Navidad –soltó Howl mientras bajaba las escaleras-. ¿Ya está la cena?

El mago estaba ojeroso y despeinado, su "proyecto" bien podía ser algo único y sublime para justificar semejante descuido. Sonaba cansado, o al menos lo suficiente como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo pésimo que había sido el momento elegido para bajar al salón.


	3. Riña de Navidad

**Capítulo III: Riña de Navidad**

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, algo natural, pues ya tuvieron suficientes antes de la misma como para estropearle la noche al más alegre duendecillo navideño. Sophie y Howl habían tenido algunas palabras delante de un asustado Marco, un indiferente perro-moqueta y un… Calcifer deseoso de comprobar si era capaz de llegar al otro extremo de la habitación para hacerse con el abeto. No lo era, aunque nunca estaba de más probar, sabiendo que nadie iba a reñirle. Sophie estaba demasiado ocupada con su prometido, pues el intercambio de palabras había acabado siendo unidireccional en cuanto quedó patente que, por un lado, la chica tenía más sangre en las venas (más incluso de la que el mago había sospechado en un principio), y, por otro, que Howl estaba literalmente para el arrastre. Uno podía ser un mago temido y respetado por todos, pero eso no impedía que quedara reducido a poco menos que un ratón asustadizo delante de su futura esposa, si esta estaba lo suficientemente cabreada.

Esa noche, Sophie le había echado en cara su falta de tacto, su poca consideración y su tendencia a no limpiar la bañera después de haberla usado. Había desenterrado discusiones que el joven ya creía zanjadas y había conseguido convertir cualquier intento de disculpa de este en un "claro reflejo de su personalidad huidiza de todo lo que tuviera que ver con las responsabilidades y cualquier cosa que significara comprometerse". Si Sophie hubiera sido un dragón escupefuego, Howl hubiera sido un buen candidato a ser el "pavo quemado" de esas navidades, y, por supuesto, hubiera acabado en la basura para ser sustituido por otro pavo más flamante y menos carbonizado.

-Sophie… -trató de decir durante la cena en su noveno intento por aplacar la cólera de la chica… aunque, como Marco, se había quedado en blanco nada más pronunciar el nombre.

-Calcifer, deja de intentar coger el abeto –dijo la sombrerera, sin siquiera volverse para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¡No estaba haciendo lo que piensas! Sólo me desperezaba… -contesto el demonio, evidentemente mintiendo.

Tras unos interminables diez minutos y un par de intentos frustrados de Calcifer de comprobar si, efectivamente, Sophie tenía ojos en la nunca, la cena concluyó oficialmente, y Sophie se largó por la puerta que daba a Market Chipping, sin apenas despedirse de Marco y Calcifer. Probablemente iría a ver a sus hermanas, presa de la frustración, o igual se limitaba a dar una vuelta.

Pero volvería. No le quedaba otra, dado el frío que hacía fuera. Howl tuvo que soportar la mirada de reproche de Marco antes de que este desapareciera escaleras arriba, posiblemente no muy contento con el devenir de los acontecimientos. Y, por supuesto, él tampoco estaba para nada complacido, posiblemente incluso menos que Sophie. Suspiró en la casi soledad del salón, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por empezar tremenda empresa. En esos momentos, la cosa más animada que había en la habitación eran las sombras proyectadas por el resplandor de Calcifer al moverse de un lado a otro, buscando la mejor postura para dormir.

-Calcifer –dijo de pronto el mago-. Ya sé que suena cruel, pero quiero que pongas el castillo en marcha.

-¿A estas horas? Pero si iba a ponerme a dormir… Además, Sophie salió por la puerta que da a las colinas, no podrá volver a entrar.

-Precisamente esa es mi intención. Si Doña Metelasnaricesentodo pretende saber que está pasando aquí, voy a tener que enseñárselo… ¡Pero necesito tiempo, y no quiero interrupciones! Con un par de horas bastará, igual vuelve por aquí tan tarde que ni se da cuenta.

A regañadientes, el demonio acató la orden y las patas mecánicas del castillo empezaron a desplazar la gran mole que constituía su estructura externa. Howl se puso su abrigo y giró el tirador de la puerta para desaparecer por ella raudo como una sombra.

A solas en el salón, Calcifer se estremeció. Al poco de haber puesto en marcha el castillo, algo había empezado a perseguirlo, y ese algo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder engancharse a la entrada en el último momento.

-Howl se va a mosquear conmigo… -le dijo a Sophie cuando está entró por la puerta-. ¡Pero que conste que no fue idea mía dejarte tirada!

-Sois los dos muy considerados… -dejó escapar la chica, ya tenía bastante experiencia subiendo al castillo cuando este acaba de arrancar… más de la que le gustaría-. Bien –dijo, y se sentó en la silla que había junto a Calcifer-. Habrá que esperarlo, estoy segura de que todo esto merece una explicación.

De pronto, Sophie reparó en que faltaba algo en la habitación; Calcifer había dejado de intentar agarrar el árbol de Marco…

-¿Y… y el árbol?

-Ah… -bufó el demonio, frustrado como un gato sin ratones que cazar-. Se lo llevó él al salir. Espero que no pretenda hacer una hoguera o te juro que no me volvéis a ver el pelo por aquí.


	4. Magia de Navidad

**Capítulo IV: Magia de Navidad**

Iba Sophie por el cuarto traje cortado a pedazos cuando Howl entró por la puerta, con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción que duró exactamente lo que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su prometida con las tijeras y su ropa.

-Vaya, pero si es el gran mago… -dijo la chica dejando las tijeras a un lado.

La mueca de disgusto del susodicho volvió a tornarse en una sonrisa, esta vez no tan alegre pero decididamente sincera.

-Sophie, puedo arreglar ese traje con magia, creo que ya te lo he demostrado otras veces.

-Sí, pero no los otros tres que le he echado a Calcifer.

El mago se rascó la nuca nervioso. Las mujeres nunca dejarían de sorprenderle. Estaba claro que cuando uno se comprometía estaba pidiendo a gritos consecuencias como esa.

-Bien, está claro que eres una maestra del crimen. ¡Te felicito! Porque esos tres trajes si que no puedo recuperarlos con magia. Y de hecho, creo que es el precio que me merezco pagar por desatenderte estos días.

-No sólo a mí –respondió la chica tajantemente.

-…pero déjame decir algo en mi defensa –continuó el mago-. ¡Y deja de una vez las tijeras, ya te he dicho que con tres trajes perdidos ya tengo castigo suficiente!

-Vale, te escucho.

Howl se aclaró la garganta y se acercó más a su prometida. Hacer magia era sencillo al lado de excusarse ante una chica.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que igual estaba preparando un regalo?

-Pues como no estés construyendo un mundo alternativo no se me ocurre como puedes dedicarle tanto tiempo.

-Es que es una cosa difícil. No se consigue de un día para otro. Te aseguro que no he sudado tanto la camiseta desde que construí el castillo.

La sombrerera, escéptica, alzó una ceja.

-Entonces… ¿estás construyendo otro castillo? –su tono no era para nada serio.

-¿Para qué quiero otro castillo?

-Para darme a mí más trabajo –se oyó desde la chimenea.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¡Al demonio las sutilezas! Cuando estaba solo con Marco lo más difícil de esto era saber qué calcetines tenía el otro para no regalarle un par repetido.

Sophie volvió a alzar la ceja una vez más.

-¡No me malinterpretes! Es sólo una forma de decir que estoy preparando un regalo formidable. Y como sé que ahora mismo no te fías de mí, y aún siendo consciente de que todavía faltan un par de días para la fecha señalada… -Howl suspiró-. Tendré que acabarlo hoy, así tendremos la fiesta en paz.

-Nunca mejor dicho –añadió Calcifer, que fue fulminado por un par de miradas no muy satisfechas con la interrupción.

-Bien, pues si hay que ir a ver ese regalo, iré a despertar a Marco. Iremos todos.

Howl asintió. Sophie se dispuso a subir al piso de arribo cuando su prometido la llamó.

-Sólo para salir de dudas. ¿Adónde fuiste cuando saliste del castillo? No debiste andar muy lejos si conseguiste pillarlo.

-Salí porque sabía que tú saldrías por otra puerta en cuanto el salón se quedara vacío. Tenía pensado romperte los trajes desde antes de ver que el castillo se ponía en marcha sin mí.

Howl suspiró. No cabía duda, esa era la mujer con la que el destino quería que se casara.

--------------

-Bonito ¿verdad?

El mago mostró orgulloso su recién terminado trabajo. Tanto Sophie como Marco se vieron obligados a abrir la boca de puro asombro. Incluso el perro dio signos de estar interesado.

-¿Este es el regalo? –preguntó Marco, tratando de levantar el cuello todo lo posible para admirar la obra de su maestro.

-Vuestro regalo.

Donde antes había estado la pradera llena de flores a la que se accedía por una de las puertas del castillo, ahora brillaba un paisaje de ensueño, que bien podría haber servido para ilustrar magníficamente cualquier villancico o historia navideña. Por doquier, luces mágicas formaban figuras que se movían y cambiaban constantemente, sin llegar nunca a estarse quietas. La nieve que en su momento había enterrado el campo florido, ahora relucía gracias al efecto de los encantamientos de Howl, mostrando un perfecto fondo de un blanco inmaculado para el resto de los adornos.

-Es muy…

Y en el centro de todo, a la distancia conveniente de la puerta del castillo para poder ser admirado sin dificultad, había un abeto de dimensiones colosales. En la capital del reino solía exhibirse un abeto gigante cada año, decorado por los mejores profesionales. Sophie, aunque nunca había ido expresamente a verlo, había oído hablar de él, y estaba segura de que el que tenía ante sus ojos no podía tener nada que envidiar al de la capital. Las luces, las bolas, las campanitas… Todo estaba hecho con luz mágica, pero parecía tan real que podría haber sido tocado aún desde la distancia. Sólo faltaba la estrella.

-…bonito –acabó Sophie, quien, a pesar de su enfado, había acabado maravillada.

Howl rió orgulloso. Nada sentaba mejor al ego de un mago que ver cómo se reconocía un trabajo bien hecho. Y, aunque era nuevo para él, se dio cuenta de que nada sentaba mejor a un hombre que ver la luz de una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba.

-¿Pero y la estrella? –preguntó Marco, que ya había acabado de recorrer la altura del árbol con la mirada.

-Más adelante, aún no es el momento.

-¡Oye Howl! –se oyó desde la chimenea- Desde aquí no veo lo que haces, pero me lo imagino… ¿Si puedes agrandar un árbol enclenque por qué tengo yo que conformarme con estos troncos esmirriados?

Sophie miró a Howl, este no supo si estaba asombrada o… satisfecha.

-¿Este es el árbol que trajo Marco?

-Me habéis pillado –rió el mago-. Es un hechizo ilusorio, como el que he usado con los adornos. Así durará unos días sin que haya necesidad de renovarlo.

-Si lo viera el hombre al que se lo compré… -murmuró Marco, que intentó agarrar una de las luces que brillaban en la nieve, descubriendo que, efectivamente, eran pura ilusión.

-En cualquier caso, no está mal para un mago que hasta hace poco no tenía corazón.

Sophie se volvió hacia Howl. Definitivamente, estaba satisfecha.

-Me parece muy bien que trabajaras para crear esto, pero la próxima vez empiézalo antes y así no tendrás que dedicarle tanto tiempo en el último momento…

El mago no entendía como era posible usar semejante tono de reproche sin dejar de sonreír.

-…o no tendrás trajes suficientes para calmar mi ira.

-Tú ganas –rió Howl.

-Y ahora… volvamos adentro-. ¡Marco!

-¡Espera! –llamó Howl, algo confuso-. ¿No hay beso?

Sophie no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Más adelante, aún no es el momento.

Definitivamente, el árbol necesitaría su estrella.


	5. Regalo de Navidad

**Epílogo: Regalo de Navidad**

La mañana del día señalado, en contra de todo pronóstico, no fue Marco el que se levantó el primero a reclamar sus regalos (como la totalidad de la población infantil de Ingary). Sino que el propio Howl mandó a paseo sus sábanas y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. El mago se ocupó de que los otros dos habitantes del castillo se levantaran y, medio dormidos, lo siguieran hacia el salón, con el perro de la casa arrastrándose tras ellos.

-Son las seis de la mañana… -protestó un somnoliento Marco, que ni siquiera recordaba el día que era-. El sol aún no ha salido.

-Pero a mí me viene de maravilla para acabar de una vez con esto –anunció el mago con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Con esto? –preguntó Sophie.

-¡Con esto! –repitió-. Hay que decirlo con más entusiasmo ¡que es Navidad! –acto seguido, adoptó la clásica pose de quien trata de hacerse el interesante-. ¿Recuerdas el prado navideño de hace dos días? Pues confieso que os tome un poco el pelo y, ya de paso, me cubrí las espaldas.

Marco y Sophie parecieron más despiertos.

-El prado lo hice en apenas hora y media, el auténtico regalo ¡el regalo de verdad! Ese viene ahora.

Normalmente, cualquier persona se habría sentido ofendida… Pero si Howl había estado trabajando noche y día en algo y se había tomado la molestia de crear una distracción tan aparatosa, bien podía tratarse de algo digno de ser visto. Los dos estaban sinceramente emocionados.

-¿Ya es de día? –preguntó Calcifer

Con un dinámico "aquí tienes", Howl lanzó un trozo especialmente grande de madera al demonio, que lo engulló con el gusto del que se levanta con hambre.

-Calcifer, demonio cascarrabias, hoy vamos a trabajar tú y yo.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Venga, te gustará.

Y sin esperar la respuesta de la figura de fuego, Howl tomó una de las herramientas de la chimenea y sacó al demonio de ella, dispuesto a salir al exterior seguido del resto. Afortunadamente, como el contrato había sido roto y Calcifer ya no era una parte imprescindible del castillo, el hechizo que sujetaba sus pedazos no se rompió, ahorrando lo que hubiera sido un mal rato para todos los presentes.

-¡Espera! –se quejó el demonio-. ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude si no sé qué vas a hacer?

-Tú sígueme la corriente y limítate hacer magia. ¡Es más sencillo de los que piensas!

Con diestra habilidad, Howl levantó a Calcifer y sacó de su bolsillo un extraño orbe celeste. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo lanzó contra el demonio, que cambió de color… y de tamaño. La hierba de los alrededores se agitó y Calcifer adquirió la misma forma que tomaba para realizar el "traspaso" de la parte material del castillo… sólo que ahora estaba fuera y no dentro del mismo. Sophie y Marco casi quedaron cegados por la repentina ráfaga de magia, algo que no parecía afectar a Howl, que seguía sonriendo.

De pronto, el castillo cambió.

--------------

La noche había caído tan deprisa que apenas se habían dado cuenta de ello. Sophie y Howl contemplaban como el último rayo de sol desaparecía en el horizonte desde la pequeña terraza del castillo.

-Aún no me explico cómo lo has hecho…

-Magia –contesto el mago-. Y de un nivel muy avanzado, querida Sophie –dijo, tratando de sonar más pomposo que de costumbre a propósito.

-No seas presumido –le echó en cara ella, también de broma.

Howl llevaba días trabajando en un conjuro para perfeccionar el castillo… ¡Y lo había conseguido!

-Un gran mago, si tiene que vivir en un castillo móvil, tiene que hacerlo a lo grande –había dicho.

Ahora el castillo estaba dotado de la capacidad para desplazarse por el aire y disponía de algo más de espacio (aunque la parte de fuera seguía siendo un mero disfraz). El diseño apenas había sido alterado, pero ahora era mucho más impresionante… y mucho más bonito.

-No te creía capaz de tanto. No lo habrás hecho sólo para impresionarnos ¿verdad?

-Digamos que a medias. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que te haría ilusión algo así… Y el castillo viejo había que jubilarlo después de tantos años.

Se habían detenido en las montañas, cerca del prado encantado por Howl. Con la creciente oscuridad, podía verse perfectamente el árbol.

-Bueno, yo he cumplido –sonrió el mago-. Llevo varias noches sin dormir intentando hacer esto a la vez que trataba, sin éxito, de no llamar demasiado tu atención… ¡Aquí está mi regalo! –su sonrisa pareció crecer en encanto-. ¿No crees que me merezco algo?

La sombrerera fingió falsa molestia.

-¿Y qué hay de la estrella? Dijiste antes que aún no era el momento.

Howl chasqueó los dedos y, en la lejanía, un puntito brillante apareció sobre el abeto de Navidad. Brillaba y centelleaba, como una auténtica estrella del firmamento.

-Estoy aquí para satisfacer los deseos de mi dama.

-Qué cursi puedes llegar a ser –rió Sophie-. Pero es Navidad, te lo perdono.

Y juntos, se unieron en un tierno beso navideño.

--------------

-¿Hola? –llamó Calcifer, desde lo alto del árbol de Navidad gigante-. ¡Howl, ni se te ocurra olvidarte de recogerme! Yo soy el que mueve tu castillo ¿me oyes? Oye… ¡Más te vale que la nieve que ha empezado a caer sea también ilusoria!

Hubo silencio unos instantes.

-Al menos, puedo ver mi casa desde aquí... Bien, habrá que alegrarse.

Porque en eso consiste la Navidad.

* * *

Y sanseacabó! Como es evidente, el fic transcurre (aparte de en un universo a medio camino entre el libro y la peli) entre el período de tiempo desde el final de la peli y el ending de la misma (donde ¡sorpresa! se ve el castillo volador).

Saludos y feliz Navidad, espero que os gustara.


End file.
